


The Pack That Runs Together...

by UnaghKunn



Category: Ace Attorney - Miles Edgeworth, Gyakuten Kenji, Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Discipline, Dispute Resolution, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaghKunn/pseuds/UnaghKunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This pack runs together, Ms. Von Karma, and if one decides to run off on their own... that means we can't possibly protect you."<br/>The first case Shi-Long Lang and Franziska Von Karma ever worked on together was a dismal failure, all because of a clash of jurisdictions and some stubbornness from a certain person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack That Runs Together...

"'The cub who disrespects another soon feels the disciplinary bite of an elder'," Lang said calmly, folding his arms. "Do you understand what this means, Ms. Von Karma?"

Called into Agent Lang's office following a smuggling bust that went badly wrong, Franziska Von Karma glared at the Interpol agent. Jurisdictions had clashed during the raid, which Franziska had objected to, demanding to be brought along: she may be a prosecutor, she had reasoned, but she also had a perfect arrest record to maintain. Lang, exasperated, had allowed it -- only to soon wish he hadn't when Franziska had rushed in ahead of him without clearing the room first. She was lucky that weapons had not been amongst the items smuggled, Lang thought, only sustaining a concussion when one particularly burly 'perp' had tackled her from behind. Lang, of course, had been furious and spared no time in rounding up the smugglers for arrest.

Now Franziska stood before Agent Lang, just as furious about being called into his office.

"Of course," Franziska replied coldly. "Even a foolishly foolish fool can see what it means!"

Agent Lang quirked an eyebrow. "Then, if you wouldn't mind explaining to me?"

"My perfect record..." She muttered, "marred by a foolish fool who foolishly cannot see --" Her words were interrupted by laughter from Agent Lang.

"Not so fast, sis," Lang grinned. "It's not my style to use formal disciplinary notes on the records of my pack."

"I am NOT part of your 'pack'!" Franziska protested.

Lang's mirth seemed to leave him as quickly as it had come. Standing to lean on his desk, he glowered at Franziska. "Oh, but you are. You see, the second you agreed to work with me, you became a member of this pack."

He stood up straight, folding his arms once more. "This pack runs together, Ms. Von Karma, and if one decides to run off on their own... that means we can't possibly protect you."

Wishing she had her w hip with her (she had left it on her desk), Franziska glowered back. "I do not need this... 'protection'... you speak of."

Lang sighed and rubbed his forehead. This was going nowhere fast. "Ms. Von Karma. You may feel that way, but it is one of the many creeds that holds this pack together..." Glancing to one side, his gaze fell upon a framed photo on his desk... "This pack doesn't just work together... we're like family, see?" He paused, waiting for Franziska's reaction. When she said nothing, he continued more gently, "that's why I don't use official disciplinary notes. Just as we protect each other as a pack, it's my duty to protect my pack -- whether it's keeping them safe in the field, or protecting them from their own mistakes."

Franziska just frowned. What did this have to do with anything, she wondered. She had just been doing her job...

"I can't condone what you did today," Lang continued. "You're a member of my pack, Franziska, and I'm responsible for you." He sighed. "I happen to know that you have an older brother... Miles Edgeworth was it?"

"What does that fool have to do with anything?" Franziska asked, balling her hands into fists. _How DARE he bring that-that--_

"Listen," Lang said quietly but firmly, forcing her to focus on his voice, "if I'd had to tell him that something had happened to you..."

Suddenly, it fell into place, and an icy cold flush seemed to flow straight through Franziska's veins. So that was why he had been so furious earlier...

"You could have been killed today," Lang continued. "As it is, you were knocked out cold during the raid... Ms. Von Karma," his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "It could have been so much worse. D'you understand?"

"...Yes..." Franziska murmured stiffly. Was this his 'disciplinary bite', she wondered? A stern warning about the dangers of her job?

Almost as if reading her mind, Lang quietly repeated the aphorism he had spoke n earlier: "The cub who disrespects another soon feels the disciplinary bite of an elder."

"Then... what do you intend to do?" Franziska frowned. "Tell my brother?"

"If I have to," Lang replied. "But that wasn't what I had in mind."

Walking around to the front of the desk, he turned around one of the chairs sitting there, parking himself in front of Franziska.

"This room is soundproofed for a reason," Lang continued. "And despite your protests to the contrary, I think you know what is meant by a 'disciplinary bite', given the circumstances."

Franziska stepped backward, clutching her arms to her chest, almost as if shielding herself.

_No. It couldn't be._

Lang noticed it, a look of concern flitting across his features. "Sis? You alright?"

"I--" Anger flooded through Franziska. If he seriously thought she would allow this, he had another thing coming! "I won't allow this... this... undignified..."

Lang's face darkened. "Very well, if you'd prefer a disciplinary note to ruin your perfect record, and a phone call to your brother..." He got to this feet, reaching across his desk for his phone.

Franziska felt sick. A Von Karma was to be perfect in every way. How could she even pretend to uphold that creed if her record had that one black mark on it? Even worse, if that fool knew...!

Lang was dialling Edgeworth's number and was about to press 'call' when Franziska's voice rang out: "wait!"

Lang quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, Ms. Von Karma?"

Franziska barely contained her grumbled sigh. "Wait. Your intention is...?"

Lang pressed a red button on the phone to cancel the call. "Just a spanking , and it's all over. Nothing more said, nothing else done. That's it." Franziska nodded in response as he continued. "It's either that, or I follow official protocol."

Franziska took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. It was undignified, it was going to hurt, and it would be embarrassing, but... "I'll take this...'spanking'." Her voice strained on the last word and Lang nodded slowly.

"You're sure?"

"... Yes."

"Alright, then," Lang replied and put the phone back down on the desk, taking his seat in front of the desk, and patting his thighs to indicate that it was Franziska's turn to follow through. Gingerly, she stepped over to him.

He was surprisingly gentle as he took her hand, guiding her across his lap. She blushed profusely as Lang's arm circled around her waist, holding her in place, one hand gracing her rear end as he prepared for what lay ahead.

Then, that hand was gone and seconds later...

Pain erupted as his hand fell squarely on the seat of her backside. Franziska let out a strangled cry, then mentally scolded herself: if she intended to be perfect, she should face the pain without protest. Straightening herself out slightly, she closed her eyes, focusing -- or at least, trying to focus -- on staying calm.

Lang's strikes continued to fall in a steady rhythm, each squarely landing in the same spot over and over again.

The pain blossomed into heat, flowing through her, forcing her to recall the details of what had happened that day... Lang's warnings... and bringing with it the realization of why he was doing this.

He could have just called that foolish fool of a prosecutor. He could have placed a disciplinary warning on her record. 

He had chosen not to.

Why?

She was a member of his pack.

He was looking out for her.

That thought brought tears to her eyes as another smack landed squarely on her seat. It was strange, she thought, how sorrow could fill her upon that realization... but also, how strangely secure she could feel as she rested across Agent Lang's lap, taking his 'disciplinary bite'.

She barely realized when at last, Lang stopped, resting his hand on her lower back. He was silent as she quaked with emotion, sobbing softly. When eventually, she calmed down, he carefully guided her back to her feet, helping her to stand. Franziska stubbornly wiped away her tears, refusing to let Lang see her 'weakness'.

"Please don't ever do that again, alright?" He said gently. "If anything ever happens to you..."

Franziska nodded. "Understood, Agent Lang."

He gently squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "Keep up the good work you've been doing, though," he added, then smiled. "And... welcome to my pack... sis..."

**END**

  



End file.
